Lost Love
by dogboy1214
Summary: A tragic story of another battle with the Four War Gods. Losing someone you love is never easy. One shot, Inuyasha pov, InuKag pairing


**"Lost Love"**

**Summary:** A tragic story of another battle with the Four War Gods. Losing someone you love is never easy. (One shot, Inuyasha pov, InuKag pairing)

Osuwari-sit

Damare-silence

hanyou-half demon/ half-breed

shigure (sp?)-die

gomen-I'm sorry

arigato-thank you

"DRAGON LIGHTING!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I felt the pain course through my body, as though every cell in my body had burst into flame. I knew this was it: I knew that this was what it felt like to die. As I was standing in excruciating pain, I thought back to the other day.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"OSUWARI!"

"Damn it, wench! Why'd you do that?"

"Don't play stupid, Inuyasha! You had just gone to see Kikyo! How can you keep doing this to me?" Kagome said with tears pouring down her face. Oh, how I hate seeing her cry. When she cries, I feel like my heart is being ripped out. Yet I keep making her cry, I keep breaking her heart constantly. I don't know why I do it, but I loathe myself because of this. It makes me the absolute worst of scum. Worse than Naraku, even worse than the pathetic excuse of a demon that was now sending me to oblivion, that damned Ryura. She then said "I don't know if I can ever be with you, Inuyasha. You've broken my heart too many times."

At those words, the spell wore off, and as she turned to walk away, I raced to her side and embraced her. "Please, Kagome. I beg of you. Please don't leave me. I need you here with me. I need you by my side."

"I want to believe you, but I don't know if I can, Inuyasha."

"I'll change, I swear! I'll cut off my ties with Kikyo, just please..." I hated myself for sounding so weak and pathetic, but I hated myself more for hurting Kagome. "Please... stay with me..." She looked at me somewhat disbelievingly, and I kept embracing her with tears in my eyes. "Please..." I repeated. I think she had seen my tears, because not long after they started, she returned the embrace.

"I will stay, Inuyasha." she said. I knew she was still hurting, I knew that she didn't believe me entirely, but I also knew it was my fault. It was evident in her eyes, but there was something else in her eyes, a look of caring, or maybe even... love? I wanted to tell her exactly how I felt about her. I even started to. "Kagome.."

"Yes?"

"I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I..."

"Is something wrong?" she asked me.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong."

"Then what is it?"

"Kagome, I lo..." This was followed by rustling in the bushes and the emerging forms of Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara. I then gave them a look so dirty that if looks could kill, they'd have died a couple dozen times over.

"Uhh... we were just wondering where you had gotten off to." Miroku stammered.

Then that stupid runt had to butt in. "Yeah, we saw your argument earlier, and figured we gave you both enough time to cool down. Well, Kagome, at least. Since you're always so ignorant, Inuyasha."

That stupid runt was pushing me way too far. And what's more, he, along with the others, had almost heard what was only intended for Kagome's ears. So I whacked him on the head. That always made me feel better when I was aggravated. Aside from spending time alone with Kagome, as she very nearly found out. This was followed by "Osuwari!" I knew I deserved it, but still. That stupid Shippo deserved getting bopped on the head as well.

Later that night, Kagome, myself, and the others sat around the campfire. As Sango, Miroku, and Shippo went to sleep, Kagome walked over and sat beside me. "Hey, Inuyasha..." she started to ask.

I turned and looked in her eyes. "Hmm?"

"What were you going to tell me earlier?"

I blushed as red as my haori. "Uh... I... don't know what you mean."

"Sure, you do. You started 'I lo...' before the others came for us."

I sighed and said "I'll tell you later.", because at that time, I noticed the others were listening intently.

She started "But why...", but she noticed Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. "Oh. Okay."

It was then that I smelled something familiar in the wind. "Wait a sec... that's... it couldn't be!"

Sango asked "What do you mean?"

Kagome said "Inuyasha?"

"It's...It's... Horai Island again..."

"But how..."

I then screamed as excruciating pain surged from my back.

"Inuyasha!"

"It's... that mark... again..."

"You mean..?" Miroku started.

"Yeah," I said. "The mark of the Four War Gods."

Kagome gasped.

We arrived at Horai Island. Not long after, we were confronted by all of the Four War Gods. Even that stupid brother of mine showed up to fight them. Always trying to steal my thunder, that damned Sesshomaru. Anyways, we started to fight them, and did extremely well. Sango and Miroku took out Jora, Sesshomaru took out Kyora, and I took out Gora. This time around, they had no spheres of power, so it would seem it would be immensely easier to destroy them. And it was, for the most part. Until my duel with Ryura. Try as I may, I just couldn't kill him. It's like the bastard got incredibly stronger in such a short time. When I had pinned him against a tree using my Adamant Barrage, I was about to deliver the finishing blow when he chuckled and said "Pathetic hanyou. Do you really think I'm so easy to kill?"

My temper, already flaring, I barked "What the hell do you mean?! I'm about to kill your ass!"

"You are indeed a naive half-breed. Pathetic..."

"Shut up! Now, SHIGURE!!!! KAZE NO KIZU!"

Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and myself looked on with anticipation and waited for the shrill scream that signified the death of Ryura. It never came. Instead, all we heard was "DRAGON GALE!"

I couldn't believe it, nor could the others. "Shit..." I said. "What's it take to kill him?! It worked last time!"

"Times change, hanyou, but not all of us stay weak."

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME WEAK!" I yelled. "I'LL KILL YO-"

"Damare, half-breed." He raised his Thunder Blade, and I threw Tetsusaiga at him, but he knocked it aside with his Wind Blade, which landed on the ground beside the Tetsusaiga. He then yelled at the top of his lungs, "DRAGON LIGHTNING!"

**(END FLASHBACK)**

I was brought back to reality by an intensely bright pink light destroying Ryura, followed by Kagome's yelling "INUYASHA!"

I collapsed on the ground with my face in the dirt. I then felt Kagome roll me on my back and put my head in her lap. I opened my eyes slowly when I felt countless tears from Kagome fall on my face. She hugged me to her chest and said "Please... stay with me..."

I looked up to her and started "Kagome..."

"Y-yes?"

"Do you remember... what I promised... to tell you when we... were around the campfire?"

She nodded very rapidly, tears splashing on my face faster and said "Of course I do."

"Well... what I wanted... to say... was...is that I... l-love you, Kagome. I really do. I always have, and always will..."

She smiled, tears still falling, and said "I love you too."

I smiled at her weakly and said "Gomen, Kagome."

Tears still falling, she said "You're sorry? For what?"

"For always... hurting you and... breaking your... heart..." She stared at me whilst tears never ceased to fall. "I... don't deserve your forgiveness. Nor do I deserve your love. You should find another... that won't break your heart... as I have. After all, I'm just a pathetic half breed."

"I don't care! I love you for who you are! I wouldn't care if you were a quarter demon. It wouldn't make me think any less of you. You always have my forgiveness, and yes you do deserve it. As for my heart, it's really up to me who deserves it, don't you think?" she said with a sad smile while stroking my hair and tweaking my ears.

I grunted, which made her stop, but I then said "Why'd you stop? I like when you do that."

She said "That's not how you acted before."

"Before I didn't say 'I love you', now did I?" She giggled. "Also, before I wasn't... on the brink of death..."

"You're not dying, you can heal from this."

"Kagome..."

"I can just give you medicinal herbs and you'll be up in no time."

"Kagome..."

"Not to mention your demon blood has healed worse injuries than this, like when Sesshomaru impaled your stomach..."

"Kagome." I said more forcefully. She flinched, and I said "Gomen... Kagome, but you must be realistic."

"But I want to dream then, if it means being with you."

"Kagome... I want to be with you too, but my time is almost gone."

"No... no no no no! Please...don't die... don't leave me..."

She started sobbing harder, so I leaned up as far as I could and embraced her, trying to comfort her, allowing her to cry on my chest. After about a minute, she lay my head on her lap again.

"Ka...gome..."

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"I know how much I've hurt you, and it seems foolish for me to ask this because of it." She inhaled as she was about to respond, but I kept talking. "Will you... s-stay with me?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. I will. I will always be by your side. Just please... don't leave me yet."

I lifted an arm up and pulled her closer to me. I kissed her on the lips. Oh, how long I've wanted to do that. But as I did, I noticed a bright light. Kagome looked at where I was looking because of my squinting eyes, and as we looked, I said "F-father... what are you doing here?"

He looked down at me and said "Took one for the team, eh, son? Well, as sorry as I am to say this, I've come to take you to the Other World."

Kagome gasped, as her tears only fell faster. "P-please, sir. Don't take him yet."

I continued, "Father... can I please... have a little... more time?"

Father looked at me gravely and said with a voice just as grave, if not more so, and said "I'm sorry, my son. I've been told to collect you immediately, and it seems you've stalled long enough." However, seeing the complete and utter heartbreak and sadness in Kagome's eyes, he said " I suppose you could have more time. Seeing as this is the last time you'll see your mate for who knows how long."

I smiled, and slight relief shone in Kagome's beautiful eyes. "Arigato, father."

He smiled at me and said "Of course. You know, Inuyasha, you're a very lucky man to have such a sweet girl love you so much. Almost makes you feel less like a 'worthless half-breed', as you've been so callously called, now doesn't it?"

I chuckled quietly and said "Yeah, it does."

He smiled and said "I'll see you on the other side, then, Inuyasha." and disappeared.

I turned to Kagome. I said "My time is coming. Before it is gone, I want to say thank you, Kagome, for staying with me and letting me die with you by my side, instead of alone like I thought I would."

"You're welcome."

"Miroku...Sango... Shippo..."

"Yes?" they responded together.

"Thank you... for being the absolute best friends a hanyou could ask for..."

Sango said "I-it's no problem. If anything, we should be thanking y-you for p-protecting us."

I chuckled quietly. "What can I say? It's in the job description." Which got a sad chuckle out of everyone.

I turned my head to look at Sesshomaru and smirked. "Sessho...maru... you're still... a bastard." He chuckled.

"Goodbye, little brother. You will be missed." At those words, he turned to walk off to God-only-knows-where.

I turned back to Kagome and leaned up, as she followed suit. "Thank you again," I whispered, "for being the one girl to capture my heart. It was yours to begin with. I promise you, that I will always protect and watch over you." As I kissed her lush lips for the last time, I felt the breath of life leave me. Just as it did, I heard Kagome gasp as my last conscious sensation before falling to eternal slumber. Though not before whispering to her "I love you."

Also hearing her whisper "I love you too."

**CREDITS**

whole Inuyasha anime/manga: Rumiko Takahashi

this storyline: yours truly

Jonathan Sadler

DarkPriestess1617 here. This...this is a sad story...But I love it. My poor puppy had to die. Why must the gods be cruel to let the young die. (falls on the ground crying) Okay I'm fine now. Stay tuned for more of my friends stories. Just to let everyone know my friend here is my special puppy so be nice! (goes off crying)

Jon: Thnks alot priestess about the puppy thing. growls

Priestess:SIT BOY!

Jon: THUD! KUSO, WOMAN!

Priestess:rolling on ground laughing

Jon: grrr... thnx anyways

Priestess: Your welcome (goes off skipping)

Jon: grumbles darkly Well stay tuned for more of my stories. Be critical but be constructive.


End file.
